Stanlene
Arguably one of the rarest, if not the rarest pairing, Stanlene (also known as StanDarlene) was a briefly canon pairing between Stanley Pines and Darlene in the Season 2, Episode 16, Roadside Attraction. Despite only appearing in one episode, and having tried to kill and eat Stan by the end of it, this pairing has received surprisingly positive response from fans in general, with many noting how similar her and Stan seem to be. Such similarities include, but are not limited to: * Being expert pickup artists - Darlene generally uses this skill for far more sinister purposes then Stan. * Both run a Tourist Trap - Though in Darlene's case, it's really more of a way to cover up her murderous actions, she nonetheless, runs her own business similar to Stan. Using the corpses of her previous victims as attractions and even using her own true nature as a potential lure for customers. It's implied that she views this as both a legitimate business to get money as well as a way for her to get food. * They use similar names - Though it's admittedly a stretch, you can't deny how interesting it is that they both chose to use the word "mystery" to name their business (Mystery Shack and Mystery Mountain respectively) * They're both Obsessed with making Money - While it's less obvious with Darlene, it's implied that she does earn a lot of money from her attractions, suggesting that food might not be all she's interested in. Despite the sour turn of the relationship by the end of the episode, the fact that Darlene didn't die at the end and that Stan still seemed to like her, has left many to believe that this pairing still has a chance. And many fans are convinced that if Darlene changed for the better then a potential relationship could be possible. Others however, prefer to see it as more of a dark and twisted relationship. Contributors * Great Pikmin Fan - I would highly recommend checking out his story Escape From Fanservice Island. It's an intriguing story chockfull of great pairings. Including Stanlene. * GravityFallsRockz - Darlene Returns, currently incomplete, not a shipping fanfic exactly, but enjoyable all the same. Be warned though, shit gets pretty dark pretty quickly. * Burglebezzlement - Mature Human Woman Seeks Mate, a humorous fanfic which made me explode with laughter the first time I read it, and still brings a smile to my face whenever I read it now. I would seriously recommend it to anybody who's a fan of this pairing. Sadly, I haven't heard if there's going to be more to this or not. * Wynnebat - Tangled Webs, one of my favourite Gravity Falls stories. It's a hilarious story that actually gets pretty heartwarming towards the end. I especially love Stan's total obliviousness to the situation and Darlene's implied change of heart. Sadly this appears to be a one-shot, but I'll keep my eyes peeled for more. *Leidolette - In My Eyes, In My Head, In My Mouth, a dark oneshot tale of obsession and captivity which takes place somewhere during Weirdmaggedon. One of my personal favourites. I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but I should warn you that it can get really disturbing at some parts so it might not be for everybody. Category:Stanley Pines Category:Darlene